Zhao Tian Yu
}} was introduced in episode 198 and contradicting ZhiMing in terms of family background, TianYu grew up in an orphanage while ZhiMing has the affluent LinFamily as a supporting pillar and hence, both of them sees themselves as greatest rivals. 11 years prior to the series, TianYu had fathered Dora and maintained a "one-sided" marriage with HuiLin before harboring affectionate towards his personal secretary JiaXiuhttps://www.setn.com/News.aspx?NewsID=633969. TianYu becomes a major antagonist beyond redemption to cruelly revenge against GuanTing, who was responsible for destroying the future of his lover. During the election for General Director, TianYu loses his reputation as the youngest chairman of and the entire assets of LuoFamily after his crimes were exposed. Having relentlessly endangered the lives of JiaXiu's family, both TianYu and JiaXiu embarked on the pathway of seeing themselves as archenemies. Relations *Unknown parents (deceased) *Zhao Dora (daughter) Friends None Enemies *Ni Xiao Xin *Ye Li Mei, Jiang Hong Jie *Luo Guan Ting *Gu Wen Yan *Cai Yun Ru *Wu Jia Xuan *Ceng Mei Ru *Shen Fang Zi *Shen Xiu Chun *Zhou Yong Qi *Zhou Rui Yan *Wu Jia Long *Ceng Huan Huan *Wu Jia Wen *Li Jian Hua *Zhou Yong Cheng *Lin Zhi Wen *Lin Zhi Ming (classmate from highschool and rival) *Liu Tian Ding *Wu Jia Yun *Wang Yan Xi (Godsister turned archenemy) *Yang Ah Mei *Yao Ming Zhu *Lin Shan Shan *Lin Qing Long *Zhang Hui Xin *Li Lin *Li Bao Na *Wang Shi Chang *Jin Yong Jian *Wu Jia Xiu (personal secretary, later lover and turned archenemy) Personality Cruel Personality of TianYu The passing of his parents during his youthful days has turned him into an emotionless individual. Independently counting on himself to attain success in the business world, he gained popularity from his amoral ways of achieving his goals. Hiding behind his inferiority, losing is capitalized as putting his dignity into shame and winning served as his uttermost priority in life. During the election for General Director, TianYu further demonstrated his despicable qualities and even resorting to claiming the lives of his enemies to achieve his goals. Furthermore, TianYu has a hypocrite demeanor with hiding his merciless side by twisting the words from his enemies and earning the feelings of sympathetic while portraying himself as heroic in front of his supporters. But truthfully, this invoked the sense of tragedy in his own life, as TianYu has an undescribable unwillingness in demonstrated his sadistic acts. Hence in terms of "feebleness", TianYu appeared to be much stronger on this aspect when comparing to HongJie and ZhengHao. Being naturally observant, TianYu was capable of outsmarting his enemies during unexpected circumstances and putting himself as a genius in masking his atrocities. Positive and Negative Influences from JiaXiu Raised as an orphan, TianYu becomes devoided in experiencing the sense of belonging in a family. But through the interactions with JiaXiu, TianYu opened his heart as a cold-hearted and domineering CEO and understanding the meaning of showing compassion to others among him and partially inheriting the warm-heartedness qualities from JiaXiu. Once seeing her as the unique individual who truly embracing his loneliness, which HuiLin failed to achieve during their marriage and developing confidence when coming to form interactions with others. The aforementioned positive qualities stemming from his love for JiaXiu, has also affected TianYu negatively. His love for Dora is devoted to protecting her from any harmful intentions, not wanting her to follow his footsteps as an orphan. But negatively, having a sense of narcissism after intentionally depriving the kinship between Dora and HuiLin. ---- The affection feelings towards JiaXiu, initially gave TianYu the courage in leaving his entire reputation behind for the sake of her. But after GuanTing had heartlessly destroyed the future of JiaXiu as an architecture, TianYu decides to overcome the feelings of unhappiness after seeing himself as a "puppet and servant" to LuoFamily and given his contributions towards QinTian-Group, TianYu viewed himself to be rightfully deserving of the family's entire assets. Instead of staying faithful over his marriage with HuiLin, TianYu discarded the remaining appreciation and conscience towards HuiLin; who was responsible for his gained reputation today. Now embarking on the pathway of hatred, TianYu personally deemed the sufferings he brought towards LuoFamily as acceptable cost and payback towards GuanTing for ruining JiaXiu's proudest achievement she obtained in her life and her family. On a worsened part, TianYu voluntarily manipulated the vulnerability heart of HuiLin and GuanTing and treating his actions of tormenting them as a form of entertainment. Starting from episode 266, TianYu has fully become a psychopath through insanely viewing JiaXiu for taking sides with her family and conscience and finding himself "neglected" as the most important priority in the eyes of JiaXiu. Having deeply scarred her for an entire life, TianYu now changed the irreplaceable love towards JiaXiu into the "delusion" that he had voluntarily implanted sufferings into the heart of JiaXiu for an entire lifetime. Priority towards Dora and pride The main source of frustration between himself and JiaXiu after falling in love with her was the constant failure promise to safeguard JiaXiu. The resentment towards GuanTing makes TianYu unable to forgone his "ambitious" desires of gaining a better reputation and Dora were, all above JiaXiu and stemming from his personal pride, all this proved that TianYu only selfishly cared about his personal well-being. History TianYu first debuted in episode 198, returning to Taiwan and having an awkward first encounter with JiaXiu and after easily outcasting ZhiMing in a tennis rematch, TianYu's first attempt of ruining the reputation of WorldGroup was coincidentally foiled by JiaXiu after ZhiMing and his wife had rejected his offer of liaising with him. With advice from GuanTing, TianYu hesitated with employing JiaXiu as his right-hand assistant and venting his infuriation towards the latter and deeming her "failed" in setting up ChenDong. TianYu accidentally fired JiaXiu after her presence almost affected the business of FangZi. Having partnered JiaXiu during the marriage between JiaLong and HuanHuan, under the terms that JiaXiu to take on the role as his personal secretary. Having properly introduced himself to LinFamily through his childhood ties with YanXi and taking advantage of JiaXiu's ties with them, TianYu eventually formed an alliance with WorldGroup after both of them managed to persuade ZhiMing over the positive qualities of TianYu. With affirmation from YanXi, TianYu finds himself fallen in love with JiaXiu after protecting the former's innocence from LiMei in exchange for bailing out HongJie from imprisonment. Confirming his feelings to JiaXiu after she separated from WenYan, TianYu ended up confessing his love towards a devastated JiaXiu, who in turn shared a similar feeling. (episode 198-218) ---- The returning of HuiLin was saluted as "cold-hearted", even after the former eagerly organized for TianYu's birthday with help from her besties. Not wanting JiaXiu's presence to completely disappear in her life, he faked the divorce with HuiLin and after saving the former from XiaoChou, JiaXiu begins to engage romantically with TianYu. He was caught by YanXi for cheating the feelings of HuiLin and hiding the aforementioned truth earned the infuriation from JiaXiu. Vowing to seek revenge against GuanTing for destroying the future of JiaXiu and killing their unborn child, TianYu resumed the romantic affairs with JiaXiu and embracing the returning of Dora and taking advantage of the marriage with HuiLin, TianYu started delegating the feuds belonging to QinTian-Group and sadistically watched as GuanTing becomes comatose from his cardiac arrest while JiaXiu grows greater impatient towards his unsevered ties with HuiLin. Seeing RuiYan was unwillingly in supporting him for the election for General Director, TianYu started endangering the lives of LinFamily and after the failure of meddling ZhiWen, he declared war against ZhiMing. Meanwhile, the desire of claiming the lives of LuoFamily was unexpectedly foiled with interference from HuiLin's besties and JiaXiu, who redeemed from ruining the marriage between TianYu and HuiLin. Having succeeded in claiming the assets from the latter's father, TianYu has HuiLin face false criminal charges to protect himself from the law and proclaiming himself as a "savior" before using that to further spite the sadness of GuanTing. With the desire of severing the kinship between Dora and her mother, TianYu inadvertently contributed to its failure after revealing his intentions to JiaXiu. This allowed JiaXiu to indirectly advise HuiLin to clear her name from false criminal accusations and bailing out her family from the hands of TianYu and losing the parenting custody of Dora. Eventually, TianYu divorced with HuiLin and due to his attempted murder on ZhiMing and his wife, TianYu becomes a wanted criminal after being condemned for his atrocities towards the affluent families and losing his reputation in QinTian-Group. During his fleeing days from the authorities, TianYu accidentally caused Dora to become warded for his atrocities and decided to participate in HongJie's ultimatum against LinFamily after JiaXiu's safety was threatened by the returning antagonist. In spite of the enlightenment persuasions from JiaXiu, TianYu nonetheless continued to endanger the lives of her closed ones. Taking the entirely of WorldHotel's innocent lives as hostages, TianYu attempted to force ZhiMing with giving up on the General Director's position after the latter emerged victorious against HongJie. Devastated with the "betrayal" from JiaXiu, TianYu seeks to perish together with her and before being arrested for his crimes, TianYu had caused JiaXiu to become saddened over ZhiMing's apparent death. With JiaXiu severing the relationship with him, TianYu succumbed into the madness of turning himself as JiaXiu's greatest nightmare. (episode 219-266) ---- Trivia *TianYu is the same age as ZhiMing and TianDing. He celebrated his 32nd birthday in episode 219. *During his debut episode, TianYu had a phobia of dark environments. *As a genius masking his crimes, TianYu appeared to be advantageous in the field of medicine and also, his proficiency in the driving of airplanes. References Category:The Sound of Happiness Category:The Sound of Happiness Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Introduced Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Perceptionists Category:Unmarried Characters